Shinobi Duelist
by SubZeroHeart
Summary: After years of boredom in a new world Naruto is presented with an opportunity for some excitement and a reunion of sorts. Rated M for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Kurama**

**[Duel info]**

**So I'm new to this whole writing thing, I've been reading fanfic for around a year now and decided to try my hand at it. I've been told to do something to relieve my stress and hope this will help but will see. I can't promise weekly updates but will do my best to keep at it.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh, if I did I would have a kick ass deck.**

"**..Ruto…Naruto…..NARUTO!"**

"Mmmmmmm." A blonde haired man said as he rolled over in his bed, quickly covering his eyes to block out the sun.

"**Wake up!"** Naruto groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as a voice yelled in his head.

"I'm up Kurama." The blonde man replied as he started to sit up. "Calm down."

"**I swear you would sleep all day if I wasn't around." **Kurama said with a huff.

Naruto chuckled and swung out of his bed to stretch a bit before he started getting ready for the day. His room was large but Spartan with only a large king size bed, dresser, nightstand and a TV mounted on the wall across from his bed. Naruto walked to the window and looked out at the city below his high rise apartment. _"Domino City."_ He thought with a sigh as he leaned his head on the glass.

It had been three years since he first arrived here, he wasn't sure if it was the future or some alternate dimension all he knew was he couldn't find Konoha in any books or maps. The blonde man sighed again as he went about his morning routine, his body on auto-pilot while his mind wandered. _"It's been three years today."_

"**It has."** Kurama replied as he dropped down and laid his head on his arms. Naruto's mindscape had been changed around after the war, because the blonde had time to meditate and learn how to shape it. Instead of a sewer like appearance it now resembled the forest that surrounded Konoha. **"You could cancel all your meetings."**

Naruto shook his head as he got in the shower. "No, I'll be fine." Naruto stood under the water and let it cascade down him as he thought about his arrival to this world. Sadly it hadn't been through some epic battle or revenge of some shinobi, it had just been a carless mistake. After the Fourth War ended the Nations achieved the closest thing to peace they had ever experienced before. Naruto had learned true peace couldn't be achieved, there would always be someone trying to take over some country or kill certain people.

The five strongest hidden villages all banned together and created the Shinobi Alliance, bringing in almost all of the smaller villages and the samurai of the land of Iron. The Alliance became the peace keepers of the entire nation, they still took missions but they were assigned to the villages by location. The five Kages, and Mifune of the samurai, acted as a council to insure everything ran smooth while also running their villages.

Naruto got out of the shower and started to dry off as he thought about all the little changes that happened after the war. With all his power he and everyone else thought he was going to be fast tracked straight to Hokage, Tsunade was quick to shut that down though. He reasoning was good though, since his birth Naruto never really had much of a life so Tsunade ordered him to take some time off and relax.

Naruto had agreed and started to really live his life, traveling a bit and also studying up on a few things. After figuring out who his parents were Naruto spent a lot of time learning about them and some of the things they liked. He had tried to learn to use a sword like his mother had but it didn't feel right to him but he did find Fuinjutsu interesting. It would be years later that his thoughts would turn against him, studying up on his father's seals he attempted to not only copy it but improve it. He studied for years and believed he had made a large version of the Hiraishin so they could transport supplies to anywhere in the blink of an eye but when he tried the new seal he was sent here.

Naruto broke out of his thoughts as he reached the kitchen and his house phone started ringing. Walking over he hit the speaker button. "Hello." Naruto said as he kept heading to the fridge.

"Hows my favorite author doing this morning?" Asked the voice of Naruto's publicist, Ayu Banner.

"Good Ayu, what's up?" Naruto replied as he dug through his fridge.

"We got back the contract and they agreed to your terms for the movie." She replied, Naruto could hear the grin on her voice. "Can you come by and sign it?"

"Got a meeting in an hour then I'll drop by." Naruto said as he walked over to the phone and hung up.

"**Just make sure they capture all of my glory."** Kurama chimed in, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I'll be sure to do that." The blonde man said as he turned on the stove and quickly made himself breakfast before looking at the clock. "Damn running late." Naruto quickly threw his food into the sink and ran up to his room and threw on a pair of jeans and a dark orange button up shirt.

It was a few minutes after he was dress that the intercom for his apartment buzzed. "Yes?"

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki I have a Maximillion Pegasus here to see you." The doorman to the building answered.

"Send him up." Naruto said while adjusting his clothes, it was only a minute later when a knock came at his door and the blonde opened it to reveal his guest. The man was well dressed and had an air of class to him, he wore a red suit with a white trim and a white lace shirt underneath, parts of it suck out his sleeves. The man had long silver hair that parted so you could see only his right eye and was around the same height as Naruto, who stood a six foot even. "Mr. Pegasus a pleasure." Naruto greeted the man and extended his hand.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Mr. Uzumaki." Pegasus replied with a smile. "And forgive my manners but it seems my hands are full and I cannot properly greet you." He nodded his head down to show he was holding two briefcases, one made of black leather and the other made of metal and much large.

"Allow me to help." Naruto said as he held out a hand.

"My thanks." Pegasus replied as he handed over his leather briefcase, Naruto moved to the side and allowed the man to enter his apartment. "I usually have my attendants carry my things but your agent was quite clear I was to come up alone."

"I hope it was no trouble but bodyguards make me tense." Naruto replied, it was a lie as he knew no one in this world could even touch him but when bodyguards saw him they could see he had training and grew tense.

"Oh it's no trouble at all Naruto-boy." Pegasus said as he looked around the apartment. "I hope it's fine to call you Naruto."

"Of course." Naruto replied with a nod and gestured to the living room. "I've never been one for formalities; may I offer you anything to drink?"

"Tea if you have it." Naruto nodded to the man and placed down the briefcase before going to the kitchen.

"So how can I help you today Pegasus?" Naruto asked as he reappeared with a tray of tea, sugar, lemon and honey for his guest.

Pegasus made a glass for himself before answering. "First I would like to say I am an avid fan of yours." Naruto nodded, he was used to this new found popularity by now.

After arriving in the world and getting his bearings Naruto knew he had to find a source of income. At first he considered becoming a mercenary but after seeing the different weapons people carried and used knew he would stand out to much with his skill set. So he took the road his former sensei and toad sage took, become an writer. Now Naruto wasn't about to use Jiraiya's old work, one he didn't know the stories well and two he would see it as using someone else's work to his advantage.

Then a thought struck him, he had a story that had action, adventure some drama and more, his own. So Naruto began writing his biography, though he named it after Jiraiya's first book in the man's honor, but in a way that made it seem like a fantasy story and it took off. His first book, which went from his academy days to the mission in Wave, sold around 100 million and the other two were even better.

"Thank you, it's always nice to meet a fan." Naruto replied honestly, well as long as they weren't the crazy ones. "But surely you didn't come all this way to tell me you're a fan."

"Quite right." Pegasus said with a smile before taking a sip of tea. "You are familiar with my work yes?"

Naruto held back a snort; no one in the world wasn't familiar with Maximillion Pegasus and his company. The weirdest thing about this new world Naruto found himself in was its obsession with what he thought was a child's game, Duel Monsters. It was a card game involving monsters spells and traps with the goal of depleting the life points of your opponent. Duel Monsters was used to solve all types of problems and was so popular there were dozens of tournaments, both local and international. Since his books were based on events he lived they didn't take up much of his time and Naruto had dabbled in the game but no matter the cards he used he found something off about them. "Of course."

"Well that's good, you see after reading your first novel I was struck with inspiration." Pegasus said with a smile. "Now when a muse comes to me I must follow it and with each book i found myself moved even more." Naruto sipped some tea, wondering where this was all going. "When I heard your next book was being released soon I knew the time was right to meet." Pegasus then moved the tea tray off the coffee table before placing the metal briefcase on it with the opening towards Naruto. "May I present my newest cards, with your permission of course." The man snapped the locks open and flipped up the lid. "The Shinobi deck."

Naruto's eyebrows quickly shot up and he looked down at the cards in front of him. The area for the pictures were all blank but the names were there, seeing all the familiar names stirred something in Naruto. The blonde was so caught up that he didn't notice the odd pulse of his chakra, Kurama however did and rose to full height looking around for the cause.

Unknown to the blonde Pegasus to felt the pulse of energy, a glint passed over his eye. The reasons he told Naruto for coming here were only partly true, three years ago to the day he was plagued by a strange dream. In it he saw visions of battles between humans wielding strange powers; powers he thought only Duel Monsters able to wield, and was perplexed by the dream for months. It was when he first saw a review of Naruto's book that he recognized the blondes face from his dreams and when he read the books he remembered the battles.

So like when he found the Ancient scripts about Duel Monsters he created cards based on Naruto's books. Their main purpose was simply to get him close to the blonde so he could use his Millennium Eye, an ancient Egyptian artifact he possessed, to read the blondes mind. And so as he felt the pulse he activated the eyes power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Naruto's mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pegasus was perplexed, one minute he was in an apartment in Domino City and the next he was in a large forest. Looking around he found a small path and decided to take it, though he kept himself alert. After several minutes of walking he came to a large clearing and looked around.

"Where am I?" Pegasus asked out loud as he moved through the clearing.

"**Somewhere you have no business being." **Pegasus spun around when he heard the powerful voice and let out a gasp as he saw Kurama standing over him.

"You're the Kyuubi." Pegasus said as he slowly backed away. _"Did he somehow drag me into a shadow game? No he would have to challenge me."_

"**I am, now how are you here?"** Kurama asked as he raised his killing intent, not enough to make Pegasus try to kill himself but enough to make the man shake.

"I..do not know." The man replied shakily as he tried to keep his legs from giving out.

"Kurama." Both Pegasus and Kurama turned to see Naruto entering the clearing. "Please kick our guest out and will get to the bottom of this." The fox nodded and Pegasus suddenly felt a powerful force push against him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Real World xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pegasus dropped his tea as he found himself back in the real world, looking around he starred straight into the cold blue eyes of Naruto. "It seems you have discovered something about me I did not wish to be known." The silver haired man started to shiver as he felt the blondes killing intent. "Now I believe it is time to tell me what you really came here for." Pegasus gulped and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes it does." The man replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "It all started in Egypt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was beginning to set as Naruto and Pegasus sat across from each other with locked eyes. Pegasus had told Naruto about his discovery of the Millenium items, Duel Monsters and other small things. In turn Naruto had filled the man in on his life, though both knew each other were holding things back a small agreement had come to them. Both knew information on each other they didn't want known, however if they were to make the information public they would be seen as crazy. So they really didn't have a hold on each other.

"So where do we go from here." Naruto asked as he leaned back into the couch.

"While we may have gotten off track I did come for a reason." Pegasus replied as he gestured to the card case. Naruto nodded and reached forward to pick up a card.

"Yes now I like the.." When Naruto touched it suddenly lite up and both men looked surprised. After a few seconds o glowing the card went back to normal but now the card with Naruto's name had a picture of him in form his Genin days. "What?"

"Incredible." Pegasus said as he snatched up the card. _"This reaction makes me even more intrigued."_

"Was that the Shadow magic or whatever you called it?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow.

"**I did feel a strange energy along with some chakra leave you when you grabbed the card."** Kurama voiced his findings from inside the blonde.

"I do not know." Pegasus replied honestly. "Take the rest."

Naruto nodded and one by one he choose a card, each one glowed like the last until all of them held pictures. **"Do you feel that?"** Kurama asked as Naruto took hold of the last card.

"It feels..right." Naruto replied, causing Pegasus to cock an eyebrow before smirking.

"Cards are drawn to people." Pegasus replied. "You have a connection with these cards just like I have one with mine."

"I see." Naruto replied. "So what now?"

Pegasus interlocked his fingers and thought about his next step, things had gone differently then he planned. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing he wasn't sure, what he did know was he needed to study Naruto more. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a envelope and held it out to the blonde.

The blonde took it and quickly opened it to see several cards. "What are these?"

"Hints to a tournament I am hosting for the best and brightest Duelists." Pegasus responded.

"I'm hardly the best." Naruto said as he put down the invitation.

"I have done my research." Pegasus replied with a smirk. "You've won some local tournaments while on your book tours. Plus the chance to face never before seen cards will bring in the hesitant invites."

Naruto nodded. _"What do you think Kurama?"_

"**A shinobi he's not, he's hiding something."** The large fox replied before breaking into a large grin. **"Let's play his game for now and then show him why you don't underestimate the great Kurama…and his sidekick." **Naruto shook his head but chuckled.

"I guess I'll see you in a few days." Naruto said with a grin, which Pegasus matched.

"Yes you will." He replied with a nod before standing and holding out his hand.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he stood and shook the man's hand. "Not just for the cards either."

"Yes, I also must thank you." Pegasus said with a nod. "It feels somewhat freeing to share some of my burden."

"That it does." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh before I forget." Pegasus snapped his fingers and then opened his leather briefcase. "I hoped to get an autograph." The man pulled out hard back copies of Naruto's books. Naruto chuckled and took the copies over to his desk, taking a minute to think about what to say. Grinning he quickly wrote down a passage and returned the books. Pegasus nodded in thanks and looked inside at the inscription.

_To Maximillion Pegasus,_

_A man who's creativity exceeds my own._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Pegasus chuckled at the joke of the knowledge they both became aware of. "Until the tournament Naruto-boy." The man said as he left the apartment.

Naruto watched the door for a second before he sat down and looked at his new cards. With the new information he learned today he was looking at them in a new light. "Hello guys." He said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in the line with several other duelist in the Domino harbor, the cards we actually easier to solve then he thought they would be. _"Probably to make sure everyone got here."_

"Excuse me." Naruto turned and looked at a brown haired girl behind him. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki, the Author of the Gutsy Shinobi series?"

"Um yes." Naruto replied, the girl squealed in joy and soon he was being surrounded by people who heard him.

"Where did you get the idea?"

"I'm a huge fan; can I get your autograph?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto let out a groan as he listened to the questions. _"Why didn't I lie?"_

"**Because you're an idiot."** Kurama replied quickly and Naruto could tell the fox was grinning.

"Back up, back up!" Naruto and the group turned to see three men in suits and sunglasses walking to them. "Mr. Uzumaki, we have your room ready please come this way." Naruto cocked his eyebrow but was willing to go into an ambush if it got him away from the mob. Following the man who spoke the other two fell in behind him. They led him up the ramp and around the deck to an elevator and eventually to a large set of double doors. "Before we let you in do you have your cards?" Naruto nodded and handed them over but the man only took the one with a gauntlet and stars on it. "Thank you, you chips and glove are inside."

The blonde nodded and opened the doors; his cabin was the size of his living room with a queen sized bed in the middle, a love seat and a table with two chairs. On the table was a box, walking over and flipping the lid Naruto saw the glove with star shaped holes on the wrist part and two star chips. "Hmm that's going to throw off my aim."

"**Better practice with it for a bit to get used to it."** Kurama said in agreement with Naruto's theory. The blonde put the glove on and then activated his storage seal on his wrist to unseal a couple kunai.

"Well it's not my wall." Naruto mumbled as he began throwing the projectiles at the wall.

"**How long is this trip?"** Kurama asked with a sigh, the blonde shinobi just shrugged and kept throwing his kunai. For almost an hour Naruto kept throwing his kunai at the wall, adjusting each one to account for the extra weight.

A sudden banging on his door caused Naruto to drop one of the kunai, cocking an eyebrow he walked over and opened the door. Standing there was a beautiful blonde woman with violet eyes, which were glaring at him. She was wearing a short-sleeved purple coat over a white tube top, which showed off her stomach, along with purple high-heeled boots and matching skirt. "What the hell are you banging on the wall for?"

"Ummmmmm." Naruto responded as he closed the door slightly so she couldn't see the wall. "My bad."

"Damn right it is." She mumbled. "Now keep it down, I need my beauty sleep before we get there." She tossed her hair back as she turned and headed back to her room.

As he watched her go he had one thought. _"Why did she have so many scents?"_

"**Ya like that was your first thought."** Kurama chuckled out.

"_God I hate that you're in there." _Naruto thought with a sigh before closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please keep moving, make your way up to the castle." Ordered one of the men in suits as they disembarked on the island. Naruto looked around, noting many of the duelist looked extremely nervous. _"Of course I might be two if I hadn't fought in a war."_ He did notice a few faces from the news as tournament finalist and even saw the winner of Japans last one, Weevil Underwood.

Walking up the steps the large group came to a courtyard, Naruto took position against one of the walls and waited. He did notice the blonde girl send him another glare.

"Attention everyone." A guard called out. "Your host has a few words for you."

Everyone looked up at a balcony just as Pegasus appeared. "Hello Duelist, I am your host Maximillion Pegasus." Everyone clapped but Pegasus held his hand up for silence. "It is my honor to welcome you to Duelist Kingdom, before me stands the greatest Duelist but by the end of this tournament only one of you shall be crowned King of Games." Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the title. "I suggest you all assemble your decks with skill, cunning and creativity for this tournament will test your limits. To track you progress you all have been given a glove and two star chips." He held up the items. "You must wager chips on duels and to advance to the next round you have forty-eight hours to earn ten star chips. The island is covered with dozens of state of the art dueling arenas and intriguing new rules have been added." Pegasus smirked. "I could tell you what they are but what fun would that be? You will need to figure them out if you hope to survive." The man let out a chuckle. "You have one full hour to prepare both your decks and yourselves, use the time wisely." With that Pegasus turned and walked back into the castle.

Naruto looked around the area, while Pegasus was speaking he noticed the man starring at a small spiky haired boy. _"I wonder who he is?"_

"I challenge you to a duel." Naruto turned when he heard the voice and saw a short man in a green long sleeve shirt and vest pointing at the blonde girl from earlier.

"Why would I waste my time when I've already beaten you?" She replied with a bored look, she then turned and saw Naruto. "Tell you what you beat him and I'll give you that rematch." Naruto groaned as she pointed right at him.

"Hmph that wimp." The short boy replied with a smirk. "Get your deck ready it'll only take a minute." He then marched over to Naruto. "You and me blondie."

Naruto pushed off the wall and looked down at the teen, getting a gulp out of him as he realized the difference in height. "Why should I?"

The teen narrowed his eyes. "You should feel honored to get a chance to go against me, Rex Raptor." Naruto snapped his fingers in realization.

"Ah that's where I know you from." He then looked over at the blonde girl. "So why do I have to deal with your problems?"

"That will teach you for keeping me from my beauty sleep." She replied before turning on her heels and walking off.

"_Yep she's going to pay for this." _Naruto thought before turning back to Rex. _"Well I do need to test out this deck and win some chips." _"Fine, you and me small fry."

The teen gained a tick mark but nodded and then walked off, Naruto guessed to work on his deck. He had worked on his the first night Pegasus gave them to him; well he didn't really have to work on them since Pegasus made the deck to work together. He used his time to inspect the different Duelists, most were like him and not really working on their decks so he made a note of the ones who were. _"Target the weak ones to gain chips fast then stock up in case I challenge someone out of my league."_

"Twenty minutes!" Someone called out, Naruto nodded and walked over to one of the gates leading into the island.

"**What do you think the new rules are?"** Kurama asked the blonde as they waited.

"_Most likely small things we won't know until we duel." _Naruto thought._ "I can tell the island has different terrain maybe that will be taken into account. Like field spell cards."_

"**That makes sense."** Kurama nodded in agreement. **"What does kid use again?"**

"_Really? His names Rex Raptor what do you think he uses bunnies?"_ Naruto thought sarcastically. _"He had a Dinosaur based deck in the Championships and I doubt he changed that."_

"**Let's show the overgrown lizards who's the best."** Kurama and Naruto both grinned as fireworks shot into the air.

"Come on whiskers." A tick mark appeared on Naruto's brow as Rex came over to him. "I heard there's an arena over there." Naruto followed his finger to see he was pointing towards a desert like area.

"Alright lets go." Naruto didn't care if the teen got an advantage; he hadn't been challenged in anything in a long time and missed the rush. Naruto also noticed several people were following them. _"Guess they want to see a pro duelist in action."_

"Here we go." Rex said as a duel area started to rise out of the ground and he walked over to the red booth. Naruto examined the arena; he was still surprised by the technological level of this world before walking over to his booth and climbing up. "You ready?"

"I believe we need to wager first." Naruto said as he examined the setup in front of him.

"Heh I'll bet both my star chips." Rex replied with a cocky smirk.

"Not gonna happen." Naruto replied evenly, he was most likely out classed and didn't want to get kicked out just yet. "I'll bet one and only one."

"Whats a matter?" Rex asked mockingly. "Is the big baby scared?"

"Do you want to duel or run away because you didn't get your way?" Naruto replied evenly, the taunt was pathetic in his opinion.

"Fine, one chip it is." Rex grumbled out.

"Let's duel." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and unsealed his deck. The arena lite up and the field held the same look as the desert area they were on. Naruto shuffled his deck and drew his five cards.

"I'll go first." Rex called out and quickly drew a card before Naruto could argue. "I play Trakodon in attack mode." The arena lite up and a purple dinosaur with yellow stripes appeared.

**[Trakodon: Atk:1300 Def:800]**

Both noticed the attack and defense points increased. "Ha I thought so; my earth type monsters gain an advantage on this terrain." Rex said with a grin. "I end my turn."

**[Trakodon: Atk:1690 Def:1040]**

"Alright." Naruto said as he drew his card and smirking. "I summonGenin Gaara of the Desert in attack mode." The field lite up again and a replica of Gaara from the chunin exams appeared on the field.

**[Genin Gaara of the Desert: Atk:1000 Def:2100]**

Naruto smirked when Gaara to gained a bonus.

**[Genin Gaara of the Desert: Atk:1300 Def:2730]**

"Whoa that's from the Gutsy Shinobi novels." A watcher yelled in shock.

"I knew I recognized that guy he's Naruto Uzumaki the author!"

"I heard about the new cards but didn't think I'd see one so soon!"

"I place one card and end my turn." Naruto said as a face down card appeared behind Gaara.

"Ha what a moron." Rex said as he drew a card. "Your monster is a goner, Trakodon has way more attack points." Rex grinned big as he held up a card. "First I summon **Crawling Dragon #2**."

**[Crawling Dragon #2: Atk:1600 Def:1200]**

"And he gains the bonus as well!" Res cried with a smirk.

**[Crawling Dragon #2: Atk:2080 Def:1560]**

"After Trakodon takes out your monster he's going finish you off." Rex said with a laugh. "Trakodon take out his monster."

Naruto however smirked. "Not to bright Rex, I activate Gaara's special ability." Just as Trakodon was about to bite Gaara sand covered him, creating a shield to block the dinosaurs bite. Rex looked shocked as his life points went down.

**[Naruto LP: 2000]**

**[Rex LP: 1040]**

"What was that?" Rex yelled in anger while everyone watching also looked confused.

"Gaara has a special ability." Naruto said never losing his smirk. "Whenever he gets attacked he can automatically switch to defense mode."

Rex growled in anger, now he was losing and he only had one monster and it wasn't strong enough to take out Gaara. "I end my turn."

Naruto nodded and drew a card before looking over his hand. _"Let's see oh you'll do."_ Naruto thought as he picked one of the cards. "I play Genin Choji Akimichi in attack mode." The image of a young Choji appeared on the field and Naruto chuckled as it ate a bag of chips.

**[Genin Choji Akimichi: Atk:1800 Def:1300]**

"Choji is also an Earth type so he gets a power up, I then use the spell equipment card Kunai which gives him a 200 point attack bonus." Naruto placed the card down and the field lite up, a kunai pouch appeared on Choji's right leg.

**[Genin Choji Akimichi: Atk:2540 Def:1690]**

"I've never heard of that card either." Rex said threw gritted teeth but Naruto heard and chuckled.

"That's because all of these cards are new and one of a kind." The blonde then gave a fox like grin. "Pegasus himself made them for me; he's a fan after all." The onlookers all gasped and started to whisper to themselves, most with excitement. Rex's started to shake with anger and jealousy.

"_No wonder he's winning, fucking cheater." _"Just because you have special cards don't think you've got this in the bag." Rex yelled out.

"Some pro you are." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Everyone knows you can't win with powerful cards alone. Now first I change Gaara to attack mode then have Choji attack your Crawling Dragon!"

The holographic image of Choji dropped his chips and pulled a kunai out from his pouch while rushing the dragon. "And I activate his special ability, giving him 300 more attack points."

**[Genin Choji Akimichi: Atk: 2840 Def: 1690]**

"What!" Rex yelled as his Crawling Dragonwas destroyed.

**[Naruto LP: 4000]**

**[Rex LP: 760]**

"However because of his ability Choji now loses 500 attack points until my next turn." Naruto informed Rex.

**[Genin Choji Akimichi: Atk: 2340 Def: 1500]**

"But it doesn't matter because **Gaara** is going to finish this by attacking you directly." Rex flinched back but looked up when he heard murmuring and saw that Gaara hadn't moved. "What's going on?" Naruto was speaking more to himself but even Rex looked confused.

"**Another new rule perhaps?"** Kurama mused, Naruto nodded with the thought.

"I end my turn." Naruto announced, Rex nodded and drew a card before looking at his hand.

"_Damn even powered down his monster is stronger."_ He thought before looking up at the field. _"And if I attack his Genin Gaara of the_ _Desert_ _it will just switch to defense mode and I lose my last monster."_ He studied his hand again and picked a monster card._ "I can just play defense until I can get either Red Eyes Black Dragon or Serpent Night Dragon then I can win this."_ "I place one monster face down in defense mode and switch Crawling Dragon to defense mode as well." Rex called out as Crawling Dragon crouched down and another card appeared next to it. "I end my turn."

Naruto let out a sigh as he drew a card. _"Great now he'd going to play defensively until he gets a powerful monster."_

"**Don't we have something that can help?"** Kurama asked as he thought about the cards Naruto's deck had.

"_Hmmm, yea just one."_ The blonde looked down at his hand. _"Let's hope for it next turn."_ "I play Genin Kiba Inuzuka in attack mode!"

**[Genin Kiba Inuzuka: Atk:1400 Def:1000]**

"And since it's a new turn Choji gains his attack points back." Naruto said with a smirk. "Plus Kiba is an Earth type as well."

**[Genin Choji Akimichi: Atk:2840 Def:1690]**

"Now I have him attack and destroy your Crawling Dragon #2" Naruto said as his monster ran forward and destroyed the dinosaur. "I then have Kiba attack your face down." Naruto ordered but like before the image of his old friend didn't move.

"It seems we can only make one attack a turn." Rex said with a hint of relief.

"That it does, your turn." Naruto said as he thought of what to do next.

Rex drew a card and smirked. _"Yes, now I have Red Eyes I just need another monster to sacrifice."_ The teen thought before looking at the field._ "Or do I, I mean there are already some weird rules."_ He looked down at one of his strongest cards then at the field. "I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode."

Naruto and the watches all looked shocked as the large black dragon took shape on the field, Rex let out a maniacal laugh.

**[Red Eyes Black Dragon: Atk:2400 Def:2000]**

"Yes it worked!" Rex called out as he pulled another card. "And I activate the equipment spell card Dragon Nails which give my dragon 600 attack points."

**[Red Eyes Black Dragon: Atk:3000 Def: 2000]**

"So you don't need tributes on this island." Naruto said as he starred at the dragon.

"**I still will though won't I?" **Kurama asked with a small growl, with the new knowledge he found his card lacking.

"_Unfortunately yes." _Naruto thought grimly before looking at his hand. _"But he doesn't and that can help."_

"Red Eyes take down his Genin Kiba!" Rex yelled with a grin, the dragon roared and flew forward to slash the image of Kiba.

**[Naruto LP: 400]**

**[Rex LP: 760]**

"Looks like the shoes on the other foot now." Rex grinned as she spoke. "No way you can beat my strongest monster!"

Naruto drew a card since Rex couldn't do anything else and looked down at it. "It may have only been a few minutes but I think I've got you figured out Rex." The teen cocked an eyebrow at him. "Your all power, head first attacking and win by strength." Naruto placed one card face down in his trap/spell area. "I switch Choji and Gaara to defense mode then summon this card face down in defense mode."

"That's it?" Rex called out; many people agreed thinking after Naruto's little speech. "Red Eyes take out his Genin Gaara that things been an eye sore the whole duel." The dragon roared and swooped in to take out Gaara, Rex however missed the smirk on Naruto.

"You just played right into my hand." Naruto said with a grin. "I activate my trap card Explosive Seal." One of his cards flipped up to show an explosive seal from Naruto's memory. "It destroys your attacking monster." The seal flew forward and landed on the dragons head, and then lite up before the field was filled with smoke and fire. When it cleared Red Eyes and Dragon Nails were both destroyed. "Unfortunately it doesn't take out any life points but I'll get to that."

"Damn it." Rex said as he watched his hard work go down the drain.

"And it's my turn." Naruto replied with a grin. "Watch how a shinobi duels, first I flip over my face down monster Genin Shikamaru Nara."

**[Genin Shikamaru Nara: Atk:900 Def:900]**

"See Shikamaru has a special ability, when he is face up he can attach himself to one of your monsters." As he explained a shadow shot out from Shikamaru and attached itself to Crawling Dragon #2. "As long as he's on the field your monster has to be in the same position as Shikamaru."

"Do all your fucking monsters have special abilities!" Rex yelled out in frustration.

"Of course." Naruto replied with a smirk. "Were sneaky bastards." Naruto then plucked a card from his hand. "Now time for the end, I summon Tsunade of the Sannin in attack mode."

**[Tsunade of the Sannin: Atk:2700 Def:2400]**

Naruto's smirk grew when he saw the familiar figure. _"Let's do this Baa-chan."_ "Goodbye Rex, Tsunade take out his Crawling Dragon!"

Tsunade smirked and cracked her knuckles before running forward, jumping into the air and bringing her heel down on the monster.

**[Naruto LP: 900]**

**[Rex LP: 0]**

Cheers went up as the field powered down and the monsters disappeared, making Naruto a bit sad at losing his friends. He gathered his cards and acted like he stuffed them in his pocket but really sealed them back in his wrist. The former shinobi jumped down to the ground and made his way towards Rex to collect his winnings.

"No way you cheater!" The small teen yelled as he watched the blonde approach. "This is a setup by Pegasus, you have special cards."

Naruto stopped and eyed the man. "Psh, my deck could be beaten if someone wanted your just to focused on power to figure that out."

"Whatever!" Rex said in defense of his style. "As I said you can't make me give you a chip."

Naruto of course knew he could in fact make the teen but before he could say anything a group of six men in suits ran out of the forest. "Rex Raptor you are in violation of the rules of Duelist Kingdom." The onlookers gasped and began to whisper. "If you do not hand over a chip to Mr. Uzumaki your chips will be taken and you will be thrown off the island."

Rex looked around at the men and knew they could take him down if they wanted. Gritting his teeth he pulled off one of his chips and tossed it to Naruto. "You got lucky this time but don't count on it for next time."

Naruto caught the chip and added it to his glove, smirking at Rex stormed over to the crowed and started challenging people. "Mr. Uzumaki." The blonde turned and saw one of the guards approaching him. "This is from Mr. Pegasus." He handed Naruto an envelope before he and the others moved back to the tree line.

Naruto ripped open the envelope and started to read the contents, curious why he got a letter. Skimming it quickly he smirked._ "So he is giving us a small one up."_

"**Hardly."** Kurama said with a snort. **"While we now know all the rules many of the duelist watching know a few."**

"_But not all and that will give us a small advantage." _Naruto replied in thought.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto turned to see a teenage girl in a purple dress looking at him. "I would like to challenge you to a duel for one star chip." Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, let's duel." He said before cracking his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So like many crossovers I made a deck full of Naruto characters, however I'm not just using Konoha shinobi but people who had a bit of an effect of Naruto's life, both positive and negative. Hope everyone liked the chapter and I'll be glad to hear positive comments or critics.**

**Naruto's Deck:**

**Genin Gaara of the Desert****: **Atk:1000 Def:2100. When attacked Gaara can switch to Defense mode.

**Genin Choji Akimichi:** Atk:1800 Def:1300. When he attacks Choji can gain 300 Attack points but will lose 500 after attacking until your next turn.

**Genin Shikamaru Nara****: **Atk:900 Def:900. When Shikamaru appears on the field he may attach to one of your opponents monsters. While he remains on the field the monster must be in the same position as Shikamaru.

**Genin Kiba Inuzuka: **Atk:1400 Def:1000. Once summoned Kiba is allowed to take control of one Beast Type monster on your opponent's side with stars equal to or less than his own.

**Tsunade of the Sannin: **Atk:2700 Def:2400. You gain 500 Life Points every time Tsunade destroys a monster.

**Explosive Seal: (Trap Card)** Destroy attacking monster.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Card Info"**

"**Kurama"**

**18shade0180- **Duelist Kingdom had different rules for it. Here they are.

Each player begins the Duel with 2000 Life Points.

Direct attacking the opponent's life points is not allowed.

Only one monster is allowed to declare an attack per turn.

Players can Summon any Level Monster without a Tribute.

When a monster is destroyed by a card effect, the controller of that card receives damage equal to half of that monster's ATK.

**Notmi17-** The field bonus in Duelist Kingdom was an added percentage not even numbers.

**Ragna- **Naruto x Mai will be the pairing.

**Exanime Draco-** As far as plot line goes it is mostly Pegasus got curious and invited Naruto. Now I plan to follow this story through the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh series and will make more of a plot in the other arc's.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and feedback, I edited the first chapter and believe I caught all the mistakes I first missed. At the end of the chapter I have Naruto's deck thus far and if you have any thoughts on it please feel free to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Naurto.**

Naruto whistled as he made his way into the forest, he was actually enjoying the tournament. After defeating Rex he had dueled two other duelist and won, earning a star chip from each of them and getting him a total of five. His deck had impressed him to, it was a bonus to get to somewhat reconnect with his friends, but also was good he was winning.

"**When do I get a turn?"** Kurama asked, breaking the blonde from his thoughts.

"_I don't want to show off my most powerful card yet." _Naruto thought in response to the fox.

"**But I want to show off my power."** Kurama whined. **"How will people know to fear me if they haven't had their spirits crushed?"**

Naruto stopped his walking and raised an eyebrow. _"Seriously?"_ The blonde thought and he could almost hear the Biju shrug his shoulders. _"What am I going to do with you."_ Naruto asked with a sigh as he shook his head.

"**Bow to my will?" **Kurama replied with a grin, causing Naruto to chuckle before he began walking again.

Suddenly the blonde heard laughing, curious he looked around before jumping up into the trees and moving towards it. He did take a moment to enjoy the trip, seeing as he rarely got a chance to travel through trees in the city. Soon enough he landed in a tree that let him overlook a large meadow and beyond it was the ocean, his eyes widened when he saw a dueling area and familiar faces.

The first was a tall blonde haired boy wearing a green jacket and blue jeans, Naruto remembered the boy standing with the ones Pegasus was watching during his speech. Sure enough when Naruto looked to the side lines there was the rest of the group, though he noticed something odd about the small spikey haired boy.

"**Do you feel it?"** Kurama asked as Naruto watched the group.

"He's got an aura about him similar to Pegasus when he used his Millennium Eye." Naruto answered, getting a hum in agreement from Kurama. "Must be why Pegasus was interested in him." Naruto then turned his attention to the opponent, Mai, and watched as she let out a sigh.

"If I knew it was going to take you this long to take a turn I would have brought a magazine." She let out another sigh as she finished. Naruto looked down at the field to see how the fight was going.

"_Hmm using a spell card to multiply her monster so she has three, smart."_ Naruto thought before turning to the other side of the field. _"A __**Baby Dragon**__, well that's not good. Unless he gets a strong monster he's cooked."_

"Alright!" Naruto and everyone turned to see the blonde kid holding up a card. "I got **Time Wizard**." He then slapped the card down and summoned the clock shaped monster.

**[ Time Wizard: Atk: 500 Def: 400]**

"So?" Mai replied confused. "What good is he?"

"Don't you know?" The kid asked with a smirk. "**Time Wizard** can make time go faster, making my **Baby Dragon** to change into a **Thousand Dragon**." Suddenly the **Time Wizard **jumped and a swirling vortex filled the platform. When it died down in the place of his **Baby Dragon**was a large brown dragon with white spikes of hair on the side of its head.

**[ Thousand Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 2000]**

"So you have a bigger dragon big deal." Mai called out, not losing her cocky grin. "My **Harpies Ladies** are still stronger, now attack his dragon!" She looked down and her eyes widened, Naruto followed her gaze and saw all her **Harpies Ladies** were now old looking. "What happened to my **Harpies**?"

**[ Harpy Lady: Atk: 1300 Def:2320]**

**[Harpy Ladies: Atk: 1300 Def: 1820]**

"A millennia has passed on the field." Said the small boy. "Making your Harpies old and decrepit." He then smirked at Mai. "Face it Mai time has run out for you." Mai grew nervous as the boy spoke.

"I believed and the cards came through." The blonde boy said with a smile. "Alright **Thousand Dragon**, take down her **Harpy's**."

With a throaty roar the dragon reeled its head back and released a torrent of fire on the** Harpy's**.

**[Mai LP: 0]**

**[ Joey LP: 1020]**

Naruto watched as the Joey's friends started to cheer for him and he smirked a bit.

"How could I have lost to an amateur?" Mai asked as she slumped her shoulders and starred at the field.

"Hey Mai." The girl looked up as Joey called her. "I told ya, there's more to Duel Monsters then kicking someone's butt." He smiled at her. "You've got to learn to care about someone, right Yugi?"

Naruto smiled at the words but his eyes widened as he saw a glow come from the boy, Yugi. Suddenly his entire demeanor was different. _"Interesting."_ Naruto thought before using a Shunshin to appear on the ground.

"**Shall we follow them?"** Kurama asked as he watched through Naruto's eyes but the blonde was lost in thought. His vision went from the group that was starting to walk down towards the beach to Mai. **"And the hormones kick in."** The Biju said with a chuckle as Naruto started to blush, though not as much as he used to.

"_Shut up you stupid fox!"_ Naruto thought back in a yell. _"I feel bad for her, if what the kid said is true she doesn't have anyone."_

"**Uggghhh."** Kurama groaned as he dropped to the floor of the mindscape. **"Is this one of those touchy feely moments where you go become someone's friend? Because I personally vote to ignore that feeling."** Naruto nodded before heading into the meadow and towards Mai. **"I so hate you."**

Naruto chuckled at the Fox's words and quickened his pace to catch up to the blonde girl. "Interesting duel." He said as he got a few feet behind her, causing her to jump and let out a small yelp.

"What the hell!" She shouted at him. "Where did you come from?"

"Over there." Naruto replied as he pointed to the far end of the meadow. Mai raised an eyebrow and looked at him then where he was pointing before going back to him.

"How the hell did I not hear you coming from all the way over there?" She asked with a bit of shock.

"I'm awesome." Naruto replied honestly, after all it was true at least to him.

"Sure you are." Mai replied skeptically. "Wait dino boy was supposed to duel you."

"He did." Naruto replied as he held up his gauntlet, causing Mai's eyes to go wide.

"_He beat Rex?" _She thought as she looked at Naruto. _"I've never even seen him before, how can he beat a World Class Duelist?"_ "Who are you?"

Naruto grinned and held out his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"The Author?" Mai asked with a bit more excitement then she wanted but it was hard to contain when she was meeting someone famous.

"In the flesh." Naruto said with a chuckle and dropped his hand realizing she wasn't going to shake it. "So where we heading?"

Mai blinked in surprise. "We?" Naruto nodded. "What do you mean we, I didn't ask you to tag along."

"I know I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart." Naruto said with a grin."

"**More like the feeling in your pants."** Kurama replied, causing Naruto to twitch his eye in annoyance.

"_Shut up Kurama!" _Naruto mentally shouted while Mai crossed her arms.

"What makes you think I want company?" She asked, Naruto dropped his smile.

"I heard what the kid, Joey I believe, said after your duel." Mai's eyes widened just a bit and he arms tensed. "While I have no idea of the context I assume he was driving at you have no one close to you."

"So." Mai replied sharply.

Naruto held his hands up in defense. "I'm not judging but I do know what it's like to not have any friends." His mind wandered to his youth. "Hell thinking about it I can't really say I have any friends now." Which was true, being from another world made him hesitant to make any friends. "So what do ya say? I mean we don't have to become best friends but what do you have to lose while stuck on an island?"

Mai studied the blonde man carefully, she wouldn't deny that Joey's words got to her a bit but she wasn't taking it to heart. Most people that approached her usually had ulterior motives, especially men, but she couldn't see it in him. His eyes did wander a bit but not long and his smile and attitude were genuine. _"Should I? I mean it might be nice to have some company." _ She gave him another once over. _"Plus he might keep the perverts from hitting on me."_ "Fine but you better not hold me up." She said before turning and walking into the woods.

Naruto grinned. "Of course." He then quickly caught up to Mai. "You hungry cause I could go for some ramen right now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai watched in shock as Naruto consumed another instant cup of ramen, mostly because she had never seen someone eat thirteen cups in one sitting but also because she had no idea where it all came from. When he said he wanted ramen she laughed and told him good luck, then he disappeared into the trees only to return with his arms full, which actually turned out to be enough for her to have two. "How can you possibly eat that much?"

Naruto burped as he finished his cup. "There's always room for ramen Mai-chan."

"Don't call me Mai-chan." She replied in a huff. "We're not friends."

"You know what helps?" Naruto said with a grin. "Let's duel." He leapt up to his feet. "My old sensei always said a duel helped you get to know someone." _"Well he said spar but close enough."_

Mai perked up at the idea, she had been in a bad mood after losing to Joey and beating Naruto would get her out of it. "Alright." She stood and dusted off her skirt. "Let's find a platform."

Naruto nodded and led her deeper into the woods, Pegasus had been kind enough to include a map of all the arena's in his letter.

"So sensei?" Mai asked as they walked, she was curious about his choice of words.

"Yep, not only in writing but also in martial arts." Naruto replied as they entered a clearing. "Here we go." Naruto said as they came across the dueling platform, which was being cleared by recent duelist.

"How did you know this was here?" Mai asked with a raised brow.

Naruto smirked. "A horse told me." Naruto and Kurama shared a mental laugh at the joke to Pegasus.

"Don't you mean a little bird?" Mai asked curious at the phrase.

"Both have wings." Naruto replied with another grin, making Mai even more confused.

"Whatever let's duel." She said as she made her way to one of the player areas. "How many star chips do you want to bet?"

"Well since this is more of a friendly duel lets only bet one." Naruto called out as he took his spot.

"**Oh come on, bet more and make it interesting."** Kurama called out through a yawn.

"_Shut up Kurama."_ Naruto thought as he reached in his pocket and unsealed his deck. "Ladies first." Naruto called out as he did a quick shuffle then drew his cards.

**[Mai LP: 2000]**

**[Naruto LP: 2000]**

"What a gentlemen." Mai said as she lay her cards face down and closed her eyes. _"Let's shake this up a bit."_

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Divining my cards." Mai called out then began to hum as she waved her hands over her cards. "I play **Harpy Lady** in attack mode!"

**[ Harpie Lady: Atk: 1300 Def: 1400]**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the card came to life. _"How did she know what card that was?"_

"Next I play this card face down and end my turn."_ "That's right blondie, start to wonder."_ She thought with a smirk.

"Let's see." Naruto said as he looked at his hand. "I play **Naruto Uzumaki **in attack mode." Naruto called out as an image of him in his Genin days appeared.

**[Naruto Uzumaki: Atk: 1400 Def: 1300]**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Mai's face down card. _"Trap or spell, hmmmm."_ He thought before shrugging. "Take out her monster mini me!" The card version of Naruto grinned before running at the winged beast then jumped and punched it in the face, destroying it.

**[Mai LP: 1900]**

"Damn." Mai said with a huff, she wasn't to upset because it was only a small loss. "My turn." She drew a card and laid it face down then hummed again and waved her hand. "I place one card face down in defense mode and end my turn."

Naruto nodded as he drew his card. _"Let's see I know that's not a trap card now but what could she have in defense." _He looked down at his cards. _"I have a strong one but she may not know that rule so I better wait."_ "I play **Hinata Hyuga **face up in defense mode."

**[Hinata Hyuga: Atk: 800 Def: 1200]**

**[Naruto Uzumaki: Atk: 1500 Def: 1300]**

"What!" Mai yelled as she watched the Naruto card gain attack points.

"**Naruto Uzumaki** gains 100 attack points for every shinobi type monster on the field." Naruto said with a smirk. "And I end my turn, show me what you've got Mai-chan."

**[Naruto LP: 2200]**

"What the hell is going on!" Mai was losing her mind as things kept happening in Naruto's favor.

"Oh at the end of my turn if **Hinata Hyuga **is face up on the field I gain 200 life points." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Guess I should have told you, shinobi monsters all have effects."

Mai grit her teeth but took a calming breath. "Well I must say I didn't for see that." She drew a card and laid it down with the others. "But with my psychic powers it will all be for not."

""Psychic powers?" Naruto asked with interest.

"That's right." Mai said with a smirk. "And I can see your defeat." She then waved her hand and grabbed a card. "I play **Harpie Lady** in attack mode.

**[Harpie Lady: Atk 1300 Def:1400]**

"Then I use my **Rose Whip** equipment card to give her a 300 point boost in attack and defense." Mai said with a smirk as a whip appeared in the wing-beasts hand.

**[Harpie Lady: Atk 1600 Def:1700]**

"Well shit." Naruto muttered as he looked at the new monster.

"Now to take out your virtual clone!" Mai called out, making her **Harpie Lady** fly forward and swing her whip at the virtual blonde. The monster was wrapped in the thorny whip and with a tug destroyed.

**[Naruto LP: 2100]**

Naruto nodded at the scene. "You seem to focus a lot on your **Harpie Lady** cards." Mai shrugged at the statement. "Not a bad strategy but it could be your downfall if someone knew in advance."

"I thought this was a duel not a lecture." Mai said annoyed.

"Mah mah Mai-chan, were supposed to be learning about each other." Naruto said with a pout. "See I can tell you're a loner cause you focus on a single monster, I bet most your spells only work for **Harpie Lady**'s."

Mai grit her teeth but said nothing, she was not focusing on the battle as she should be. _"What is wrong with me, usually by now I have my opponents freaking out."_ She took a calming breath and focused on Naruto. _"He didn't even bat an eye at my psychic comment."_

Naruto drew his card, unaware of Mai's thoughts. "Alright Mai-chan time for a lesson in Duelist Kingdom rules." Mai raised an eyebrow. "I summon **Jiraiya of the Sannin** in attack mode!" Naruto slapped the card down and smirked as **Jiraiya** appeared on the field.

**[Jiraiya of the Sannin: Atk:2500 Def:2300]**

**Jiraiya **looked around the field and when his eyes fell on the **Harpie Lady **they turned to hearts and blood leaked out his nose.

**[Jiraiya of the Sannin: Atk:2700 Def:2300]**

"See when a female monster is on my opponents side **Jiraiya **gains 200 attack points." Naruto informed the blonde girl, smirking when she grit her teeth. "That means every time you play a **Harpie Lady** he gets stronger.

"Wait a minute." Mai called out. "He's a six star monster, how did you do that?"

"One of the rules say you don't need tributes to summon." Naruto replied with a smirk. "Now, **Jiraiya**take out her **Harpie Lady**." **Jiraiya** seemed to pout at the order but disappeared from sight, appearing again over the **Harpie Lady** and slamming her to the ground, destroying her, with an overhead chop.

**[Mai LP: 800]**

**[Jiriya of the Sannin: Atk:2500 Def:2300]**

**[Naruto LP: 2300]**

Mai let out a growl as her life points went down. _"Alright at least his cards attack points went down again._" She then smirked as she thought about what Naruto had told her. _"And he just gave me the help I needed to win this duel._" She drew a card and closed her eyes to enhance her sense of smell to see which perfume was on the card. Snapping her eyes open her smirk turned into a full blown grin. "Alright Uzumaki this duels about to get turned around." She then placed the card she drew down in her trap/spell area. "First I place this card face down and then I summon **Harpie's Pet Dragon** in attack mode." Rising onto the field was a large red dragon with a long serpent like neck, with a chain around it, and its wings coming out of its long arms. A small head piece was on its forehead and extended back along its ears.

**[Harpie's Pet Dragon: Atk: 2000 Def: 2500]**

"_Why would she play a monster in attack mode when I could destroy it?"_ Naruto thought as he watched her. _She's not stupid, so it's a trap."_ He smirked as he looked at her new facedown card.

"**And you don't have anything that can take out traps."** Kurama said with a chuckle. **"Well one card."**

Naruto nodded to the thoughts, his deck was well made but he didn't have many counters to traps and spell cards. So he had to hope he would get the card soon.

"Alright my pet, take out his **Hinata** monster so he stops gaining life points." Mai ordered, her dragon let out a roar before releasing a breath of fire on **Hinata **and destroyed the card. "I can see your end clearly." Mai said with her smirk still in place.

"Does anyone really fall for that?" Naruto asked as he drew a card, looking down he grinned.

"Fall for what?" Mai asked with narrowed eyes, though she knew what he was getting at.

"The psychic thing, see I at first believed you but when you kept getting surprised by my cards I knew it wasn't true." Naruto replied with a shrug. "Then I remembered when we first met and I noticed you had several scents to you." Mai's eyes went wide. "So I'm guessing you have different scents on your cards to let you know what they are."

"So you figured me out to huh." Mai replied with a sigh, her tactic wasn't going as well as it usually did on this island. "Damn, twice in one day."

"So the kid figured it out to huh?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Well I got to say it's a clever tactic, probably wouldn't work against real professionals but I can see you fooling a lot of people."

Mai picked up all her cards, seeing no point to keeping up the ploy. "Well you saw through that but how are you going to win." She finished with a smirk.

"Well I didn't want to do this so soon but it's time to use the strongest card I have." Mai's smile dropped as Naruto grinned big. "First I use the spell card **Impure World Resurrection**, this card lets me revive one monster from wither grave yard and I pick **Naruto Uzumaki**." Putting the spell card down a seal formula appeared on one of the field spots and **Naruto** rose out of the ground with a smirk on his face.

**[Naruto Uzumaki: Atk: 1400 Def: 1300]**

"And he gains his effect because **Jiraya of the Sannin**is on the field." Naruto said with a smile.

**[Naruto Uzumaki: Atk: 1500 Def: 1300]**

"Won't do you any good Uzumaki." Mai replied with a smirk but Naruto didn't lose his.

"Oh I'm not done Mai-chan, next I play this card." Naruto spun the card and Mai could just make out that it was a spell card. "**Biju Ritual Summon: Kyubi**, first I need to sacrifice monsters who's stars equal nine of more." Another fuinjutsu like formula appeared under both of Naruto's monsters and reddish-orange tendrils shot out to pull them in. "This allows me to summon **Kyubi no Kitsune** in attack mode." The two fuinjutsu seals combined to make a larger one and slowly a figure rose from it. Soon it took form and both blondes were staring at a giant version of Kurama.

**[Kyubi no Kitsune: Atk: 2900 Def: 2600]**

"**Oh hell yea!" **Kurama cried out as he saw his image appear on the field.

"And just like my other cards he has a special effect." Naruto said, snapping Mai out of her stare. "He destroys all traps and spell cards on the field." With a mighty roar from **Kurama** both Mai's facedown cards shattered.

"No!" She cried out as he plan fell apart.

"Sorry Mai-chan but this is the end." Naruto said with a smile. "**Kyubi **take out her dragon!"

With another roar the **Kyubi**'s tails shot forward and grabbed hold of the dragon before ripping it apart.

"Damn it." Mai said as she slumped forward onto the platform.

**[Mai LP: 0]**

**[Naruto LP: 2300]**

Naruto quickly sealed his cards away before making his way over to Mai, who had a said look I her eye. "Great duel, way better than anyone else has given me." Naruto said with a grin.

"I've lost twice in one day to some amateurs." She replied before pulling out a star chip. "Here."

"Why so glum, so you lost nothing wrong with that." Naruto said as he looked at her. "Plus I'm not exactly an amateur; I've won a couple tournaments." That caused Mai to look up.

"Really? Where?" She had never heard of him in any she had entered.

"America, Germany, England, one in Canada." Naruto said as he counted on his fingers. "Mostly while on book tours I entered local tournaments."

"How have you stayed under the radar then?" Mai was curious that a famous author could be a successful duelist and no one had heard.

"Used a fake name." The shinobi replied with a grin, causing Mai to actually chuckle.

"Wow." Mai shook her head and looked around. "It's getting late, what should we do about sleep?"

"Eh will find some shelter." Naruto replied, he had done plenty of camping before and knew they would be fine. "Let's walk for a bit and see what we find."

Mai nodded, she felt a little better knowing she hadn't lost to another amateur but still was feeling down. She watched Naruto's back as they walked and wondered about his cards, she recognized them from his books and wondered where he got them. _"Well I've got all night to figure it out."_ She thought as they walked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto's deck-**

**Monsters-**

**1**.Naruto Uzumaki- Stars: 4, Type: Shinobi. Attribute: Wind. Atk: 1400/ Def: 1300. Effect: Naruto gains 100 Attack Points for every Shinobi Type monster on the field.

Sasuke Uchiha- Stars: 4, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Fire. Atk: 1600/ Def: 1300. Effect: When an opponent activates a Flip Effect Sasuke may attack it before the effect activates. If the card is destroyed the effect is negated.

Sakura Haruno- Stars: 3, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Earth. Atk: 1000/ Def: 1200. Effect: When Sasuke Uchiha is on the field Sakura gains 200 Attack Points.

Choji Akimichi- Stars: 4, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Earth. Atk: 1800/ Def: 1500. Effect: When Choji Attacks a monster he my increase his attack points by 200 but after the attack his Attack points drop by 500 until your next turn.

Shikamaru Nara- Stars: 2, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Dark. Atk: 900/ Def: 900. Effect: When Shikamaru is summoned face up you may choose one monster on your opponents side and change it to the same position as Shikamaru. For the rest of the time both cards are on the field your opponents monster must be in the same position as Shikamaru.

Ino Yamanaka- Stars: 3, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Dark. Atk: 1000/ Def: 1200. Effect: When Sasuke Uchiha is on the field Ino gains 200 Attack Points.

Kiba Inuzuka – Stars: 4, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Earth. Atk: 1400/ Def: 1000. Effect: Once summoned Kiba is allowed to take control of one Beast Type monster on your opponents side with stars equal to or less than his own.

Shino Aburame- Stars: 3, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Earth. Atk: 1300/ Def: 1200. Effect: While Shino is on the field Insect type monsters cannot attack him.

Hinata Hyuga- Stars: 2, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Water. Atk: 800/ Def: 1200. Effect: As long as Hinata is on the field you gain 200 life points at the end of your turn.

Neji Hyuga- Stars: 4, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Earth. Atk: 1700/ Def: 2000. Effect- Once per turn you can look at one card from your opponents hand, if you see the same card you may choose again.

Rock Lee- Stars: 4, Type Shinobi, Attribute: Earth. Atk: 1900/ Def: 2000. Effect- Rock Lee may gain 800 attack points during an attack but if he does so he is destroyed after the attack and sent to the graveyard.

Tenten - Stars: 3, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Fire. Atk: 1400/ Def: 1500. Effect: When an equipment card is attached to Tenten she gains an additional 200 attack points.

Haku : Stars 4, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Water. Atk: 1700/ Def: 1500. Effect: If Zabuza Momochi is attacked Haku my intercept the attack instead and half the direct damage taken.

Gaara of the desert: Stars: 3, Type Shinobi, Attribute: Earth. Atk: 1000/ Def: 2100. Effect: You may switch Gaara to defense mode if he is being Attacked.

Kakashi Hayate: Stars: 6, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Light. Atk: 2300/ Def: 2100. Effect: Kakashi may copy the effect or special ability of one monster on the field, you may switch effects only once per turn.

Zabuza Momochi- Stars: 5, Type: Shinobi, Attribute: Water. Atk: 2200/ Def: 2200. Effect: If haku is destroyed while Zabuza is on the field he gains 300 Attack points.

Jiraiya of the Sannin- Stars 6, Type Shinobi, Attribute: Fire. Atk: 2500/ Def: 2300. Effect: For every female card on your opponents side of the field Jiraiya gains 200 attack points. However he cannot attack female cards unless they are the only mosters on the field to attack.

Tsunade of the Sannin- Stars 7, Type Shinobi, Attribute: Earth. Atk: 2600/ Def: 2200. Effect: You gain 500 life points every time Tsunade destroys a monster.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage- Stars 8, Type Shinobi, Attribute: Fire. Atk: 2800/ Def: 2600. Effect: When Hiruzen is summoned you may special summon any Shinobi type monster from your hand to the field.

Kyubi no Kitsune- Stars 9, Type: Biju, Attribute: Fire. Atk: 2900/ Def: 2900. Effect: When Kyuubi is summoned to the field all trap and spell cards are destroyed.

**Spells-**

Hidden Village- Field type card. While active every Shinobi type monster gains 200 Attack and Defense points.

Biju Ritual Summon: Kyubi- This card is used to ritual summon "Kyubi no Kitsune". You must also sacrifice monsters who's stars equal up to nine.

Shirkuen- Can only be equipped to Shinobi type monsters. Adds 200 attack points.

Kunai- Can only be equipped to Shinobi type monsters. Adds 200 Attack points.

Windmill Shirkuen- Can only be equipped to Shinobi type Monsters. Adds 400 Attack points.

Barrier Jutsu: A barrier is created around one monster and it cannot attack, change position, be used as a tribute or have equipment added to it for three turns.

Impure World Resurrection- Revive any Shinobi type monster to the field from your graveyard.

**Traps-**

Explosive Seal- Destroy attacking monster.

Doton: Earth Wall- Negate all attacks this turn.

Trip Wire- (Continuous) Attacking monster is trapped until this card or the monster is destroyed.

**If anyone has suggestions or ideas I will be happy to hear them, just PM me with them.**


End file.
